


Unarmed

by LoveLaughLive



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Rollisi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rollisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaughLive/pseuds/LoveLaughLive
Summary: He is not cop anymore, he can't put himself in danger anymore. She wants to remind him of that, wants to yell at him. But she can't, not when he looks so defeated.





	1. Chapter 1

The case has been a rollercoaster for the squad and even the DA’s office. Every time they thought they had the guy something didn’t add up. They narrowed it down to fundraising events in midtown but realized during last nights UC sting that it wasn’t just any event. It was Counselor Carisi who realized the connection wasn’t the events but the catering company. Tonight they were trying again using Amanda as bait since she fit the last three victim’s profile. 

Leaning against the squad car she kept going over it in her head trying to figure out where things went so wrong. She thought they had their guy, the waiter had flirted with her and offered to “make her night more fun” if she would meet him in the hallway. She should have known when he didn’t show but it still took her by surprise when the gunman grabbed her and dragged her to the back of the kitchen. She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose trying to process it all. He knew what he was doing, timed it just right as the cake came out and the champagne bottles were popping. No one heard her scream and everyone had lost their visual in the crowd. After what felt like forever she heard Benson yell to Carisi to stay back, that he was unarmed but of course he didn’t listen. 

Amanda looks down at her shaking hands then puts them back in her coat pockets. She knows the blood is gone but she swears her hands looked stained. She tried to go with him but Fin volunteered reminding her that she need to stay to give her statement. She would have put up a bigger fight but Carisi was awake and assured her he was fine. 

“Hey Fin just called me, Carisi will be ok. Luckily he had the vest and it caught the first bullet the second one just grazed his arm” Liv tells her as she steps in front of the detective. 

Amanda nods “He should have stayed back” she says as she stares off towards the crowd of officers and detectives. Refusing to make eye contact, she’s holding on by a thread. She didn’t realized he had been hit in the vest too. 

“You’re not wrong but would you have stayed back if it was him?” She asks. 

“He’s not a cop anymore” Amanda says through gritted teeth now looking at her. 

Captain Benson turns and leans against the car with her “I know but you will always be his partner..that doesn’t just go away” she tells her. Amanda can hear the sadness in Liv’s voice. She knows she is speaking from experience. 

Amanda wipes a tear threatening to fall. 

“Hey Captain, we have a problem” Officer Tamin tells them as she walks up. 

“What’s going on?” Captain Benson asks. 

“Well, Detective Rollins wasn’t wrong. The waiter was in on it, they were working as a team there is a bunch of texts between him and the gunman” she explains. 

Rollins pushes herself off the car “and where is he now” she asks looking around the area. 

“In the wind, the officer taking the catering staff’s statements said he was unable to locate him” she says. 

Benson pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Fin telling him to get back to the squad room. 

“Ok, Officer Tamin Fin will meet you at the squad room to start tracking down any information we have on him. We should be able to track the phone number” Benson tells her

“Captain I can” Amanda starts 

“Amanda you’ve had a lot happen” Liv starts 

“Captain I’m fine and we need all hands on deck” Amanda tells her

“Fine, give your statement then interview the staff someone had to know more about his guy” She responds.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda felt almost guilty that she went home instead of going to check on Carisi but after giving her statement they had found a lead on the waiter. By the time they tracked him down and arrested him it was early morning. She was exhausted and Captain Benson had let her know in no certain terms was she was not to be back in the squad room for another twenty-four hours. She hoped to grab a quick shower and a nap before the girls woke up but was disappointed to only get the shower before hearing the knock at the door.

She wasn’t surprised when she opened the door to find him standing there. She wants to yell at him, tell him how stupid it was to run in after her. But he not only looks tired but defeated and her concern pushes her anger aside for the moment. 

“Carisi, how are you feeling?” She asks as she motions for him to come into the apartment. 

He shrugs and makes his way towards her kitchen table, taking off his jacket and folding it over a chair. She fights her anger that flares up when she sees his arm in a sling, she knows its more fear then anger.

“I’m fine it just grazed me, I really don’t need this stupid sling” he tells her. 

She nods walking over and leaning against the back of the sofa. She feels like she needs to keep some distance so she can observe him better. She notices the circles under his eyes and his overall appearance isn’t as put together as he normally has it. He sits down and adjusts the sling slightly grimacing. 

“I think the bruise from the vest hurts worse” he tells her. 

“Better then the alternative” she quickly replies and he doesn’t look at her but nods. 

“Have you slept any?” She asks concern sweeping through her as she realizes how not ok he really does look. 

He runs his hand over his face and just stares down at the floor. When he looks up at her she feels her breath catch as she sees tears in his eyes. She doesn’t remember moving but she is now sitting in the chair across from him, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Sonny… Hey look at me. What is going on?” she asks as she moves her hand over his shoulder trying to comfort him. 

He shakes his head “I’m going to put in my notice at the DA’s office” he tells her. 

She straightens up and gives him confused look. She would be lying if she wasn’t somewhat excited about the possibility but she knows that this isn’t right. He is just emotional and he would regret it later on. She sighs. 

“Ok, I hear you but lets take a breath here. Carisi this isn’t an opportunity that just comes up all the time” she tries to gently guide this discussion. 

He shakes his head as she looks down and notices his hands are trembling. She takes them in hers before moving forward and embraces him in a hug. She almost breaks down at the sob that escape him. 

“Amanda I don’t want to experience this feeling ever again” he tells her. 

She slowly pulls away but keeps ahold of his hands. “I know it’s scary getting shot, trust me. But Carisi you're ok and honestly in your new position that shouldn’t happen again” she tries to explain but he just shake his head. 

“I’m not talking about getting shot, I don’t care about that” he says.

“well, you should! What the hell where you thinking going in unarmed” she responds letting go of his hands and sitting back in the chair. She wasn’t going to snap at him but how could he not care about getting shot. 

He looks up at her “He had you” is all he says before running his hand through his hair and leaning back in the chair. 

“Carisi, I was fine. We had backup” she tells him defensively. 

“It was you” he says staring at her making her shift uncomfortably in her chair. She knows what he is saying but isn’t sure she is ready for that conversation. 

“Carisi I know I came at you about not being by my side but that doesn’t mean you should be risking your…” 

“Stop” he interrupts her “you don’t know what it feels like to be just standing there on the outside as a gunman has someone you lo…” He stops and looks away as she stares at him. She’s surprised at how apart of her wants him to finish that sentence. 

“you care about” he finishes. 

“Sonny I get it but you can’t quit the DA’s office. You’ve worked too hard, you deserve your shot” she tells him leaning back down and grabbing his hands again. “You can’t quit” she tells him again. 

He looks back up at her and seems to take in her advice. “Amanda I can’t lose you” he tells her. She sighs and in a situation that would normally scare the hell out of her she feels comfortable and confident even. Because she knows the feeling and she can’t pretend that she wouldn’t have done the same thing for him. 

“You didn’t, and you won’t. You are where you need to be in that office. I’m where I’m supposed to be…” She tells him and he starts to interrupt but she holds up her hand asking him to let her finish. She smiles “and we are where we are supposed to be” she says squeezing his hand. 

She sees him relax for the first time since she opened the door and she feels herself relax since seeing him enter that kitchen. He’s ok and that’s all she thinks about as she leans towards him and captures his lips. She smiles when he quickly responds. He uses his good arm and wraps it around he waist pulling her onto his lap. She comes willingly as she slides her arms around his neck. When they break for air she looks at him not able to hide her smile before resting her head on his shoulder.

“You scared the hell outta me” she tells him. He just hums in response before turning and kissing the top of her head. 

“I can’t apologize” he whispers 

She just nods “I know” she tells him as she shifts and freezes as he groans in pain.

She quickly stands up looking at his arm “I’m sorry, are you ok” she says panicking. He reaches back out towards her and she automatically moves to him. 

“Its fine. I’m fine” he tells her standing up stepping closer to her as she wraps her arms round him. They stand there holding each other feeling comfort that their both ok from the past day’s events. He hugs her a little tighter and sighs “As much as I don’t want to leave this moment, I think we should get some rest” he tells her and she leans back and nods “Agreed”. 

He just stares at her in confusion as she starts walking towards the hallway. She stops and turns towards him “are you coming?” She asks and can’t help but laugh as his mouth drops open. “I think we could both use a good nap” she tells him trying not to smirk at him. He smiles and nods before following her to the bedroom. Exhaustion takes over as they both fall asleep in each other’s arms. Exactly where they are supposed to be.


End file.
